


5 Times Jesse Told Someone I Love You + 1 Time They Said It Back

by nomercyhere



Series: Full House 5+1 [1]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, And Joey Loves Jesse, Angst, Cute, Cute Jesse & Joey, Fluff, Friendship Till The Endship, Gen, Jesse Loves Joey, Platonic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere
Summary: Basically the title is the summary.Also could be called, Jesse realizes that Joey is the best friend he will ever find.
Relationships: Jesse Katsopolis & Michelle Tanner, Jesse Katsopolis & Pam Katsopolis-Tanner, Jesse Katsopolis & Pete Bianco, Jesse Katsopolis/Carrie Fowler, Joey Gladstone & Jesse Katsopolis
Series: Full House 5+1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806004
Kudos: 12





	5 Times Jesse Told Someone I Love You + 1 Time They Said It Back

**Author's Note:**

> Non-canon: I know Jesse didn't graduate until later, it's just for the sake of the story

**1, His Father**

Jesse’s dad had changed a lot over the years. Though Jesse’s dad was warm and accepting now, when he was younger, his dad was very cold. Always thought his son could’ve been doing better.

There would be frequent yelling and punishment. Which he never understood. Pam got a B- on her grammar test, and no one seemed to care. But he got a B-, and all of a sudden everything was turning into the end of the world.

So, after bringing home the second C in Calculus this month, Jesse knew that a whipping was coming.

What he did not expect, was what came after.

As he was leaving and mumbling half-hearted apologies, Jesse’s dad called him back into the garage.

“Don’t leave yet, Jesse. I had something else I need to talk to you about.”

When Jesse was seated on the hard concrete in front of him, his father began. “You know, I don’t actually enjoy doing this. I don’t enjoy having to beat you constantly. You’re doing this to yourself. By not being good enough, you’re setting yourself up to ruin your life.”

He sighed, pushing his hair back. “I like being an exterminator. It’s a great job. But you… you have all the potential to be something better, Jesse. You could be something huge. And it’s up to you, it’s up to you to carry on the Katsopolis name. Pamela is going to go get married, and have babies, and that’s all fine and good. But you, you need to make something of yourself. You need to be better than I was.”

Turning to face the door, his father continued with, “I’ll give you a few more years, Jesse. A few more years to do whatever you want. I’ll keep going easy on you. But if you reach thirty, if you reach thirty and you aren’t still on the path I want you to be on… well, then there’ll be nothing I can do. I’m trying my best here, son. I just wish that you were too.”

As his father left with a harsh shutting of the door, Jesse looked back at where he’d been, vowing to himself to be a better man than his father ever was. “Dad, you’re doing the best you can,” He whispered. “But I wish you showed that you cared about something other than your legacy.”

Turning to leave the garage, he let out a quiet, “I love you.”

**2, Carrie Fowler**

Of course, Jesse had had quite a few girlfriends before. More than he could count on his fingers. But this… nothing had ever felt as real as this.

Sometimes he would imagine proposing. Getting down on one knee and saying, “Carrie Fowler, will you marry me?”

And he never doubted that it would happen. A girl as beautiful as Carrie, as smart, funny, kind, and just overall gorgeous as Carrie, was a girl that he would never let slip out of his hands.

Which is why, after many, many months of pondering if it was the right thing to do, he grabbed Carrie’s hand as they were backstage. Carrie would walk the stage for graduation next, and who knew what would happen in the adult world if he didn’t make a move now. This was the last chance he had left.

Which is why, as Carrie’s name was being read out, he grabbed her, pulling her into a giant kiss, and whispering in her ear as he pushed her onto the stage, “I love you.”

**3, Pete Bianco**

It was late Friday night. Around 4 o'clock, to be precise, and Jesse and Pete were drunk beyond recognition. Holding on to each other and laughing, stumbling back to their hotel room through the Baja streets, everyone long since retreated back to wherever they’d came from as the New Years Festivities drew to a close, they tripped and dipped trying to string together somewhat coherent sentences.

Back in their room, they finally found the balance to let go of each other and go about their separate ways.

“Ah, those girls were something, man.” Jesse said, struggling to take off his shoes.

“Mine was a little more than something, I’ll tell you that.” Pete shot back, not bothering with his shoes and flopping down beside Jesse on the bed, closing his eyes.

“This ‘s my bed, you moron.” Jesse slurred, trying and failing to push a now asleep Pete off onto the floor.

With a sigh, he gave up, flopping down beside him. His eyes heavy, he gazed over at Pete, letting out an almost unrecognizable “I love you.” Before passing out himself.

**4, Pam**

Everyone else had been gone for almost an hour now. But still Jesse remained, staring at the headstone, knowing that his sister was laying under it, buried in the ground.

Something about that just didn’t sit right with him. He just wouldn’t do it, wouldn’t walk away from her and leave her helpless under the flowers and dirt.

He knew deep down that there was nothing he could do, now or when it had happened. There was nothing that anyone could’ve done. Apart from that driver. There was something he could’ve done to that driver. But that was for another time.

Right now, was for honouring Pam. And he didn’t understand how everyone could just walk away; as soon as the ceremony finished, it was just snap, they’re gone. This was the last real chance they’d ever have to be with her. Didn’t they understand that?

So, when he heard Danny calling to him from inside the building that the reception was almost over, he just couldn’t leave. He couldn’t leave her there. He wasn’t ready for that. Not without saying goodbye.

But goodbye meant it was the end. And he wasn’t ready for the end, either.

So before making his way back into the church, he squatted down, giving her headstone a his and brokenly mumbling with tears dripping down his face, “I love you.”

**5, Baby Michelle**

He’d never really been one for kids. They spit up on you and cry, ruin clothes, ruin your dynamic, and most importantly, ruin your hair.

But Michelle, Michelle was a whole different thing all together.

As soon as he’d saw her, he’d just felt it click. Like a key in a lock, they were made perfectly for each other.

Which is why, amid changing the diapers and heating up the baby bottles, he really felt a change in himself. Not in how he felt about kids. That remained the same.

But Michelle, she wasn’t just a kid. No, she was a part of him. His little clone, he hoped, as she got older.

And when everyone was out of the house, and he rocked her to sleep at exactly 1:34 every day for her nap, he would always place her down in the crib with a kiss, staying a little longer to just look at his beautiful niece.

Turning to leave the room, he let back one last glace, whispering softly with a gentle smile, “I love you, shorty.”

**+1, Joey**

Joey had always been special. Jesse knew that. Jesse had known that since when he’d first met him years and years ago, when he’d went to meet Pam’s new fiancé in their apartment, and had ended up bumping into Joey there as well.

But it wasn’t until Joey and him had moved in to the Tanner house, that he’d really seen just how important he was.

It’d be small things, like they both liked the same movies or they both hated packing school lunches.

It’d be big things, like them reminiscing about Pam and talking about the future of their lives.

But whatever it was, it was always Joey. He sucked up all of Jesse’s attention; sometimes it’d take two or three times for the girls to be able to get his attention when Joey was in the room.

Which is why, when they were sitting there watching a late-night rerun of who knows what while they waited for Danny to get home, Jesse tilted his bead back on the couch, leaned over and said, “I love you, Joseph.”

And Joey looked back and said, “I love you, too.”


End file.
